The Divergent Agents
by fire-ignited
Summary: (Pretend the end of Allegiant never happened.) After exploring outside of the fence, Tris and Tobias discover an agency, who takes them in and trains them to become secret agents. Their assignments get harder and harder as they go on, and so hard that their Post-Tramatic Stress Disorder decides to kick in into high gear.


I run into the store, my hand running over the handgun wedged in the waist of my pants. I need to get out of this store as quickly as I can, and get someone else out, alive. No, it is not Tris. She is sitting in the parking lot in front of the store, curled up into a small ball behind a lone car. She begged to come with me, but I refused to let her. It will be too dangerous, and I know I cannot lose her.

I push through the doors and run in a few feet, stopping when air conditioners blast into my face. I shake my head and continue to jog, making my way to where Agent Burnham described in great detail. I can almost hear her brisk voice in my head,

"Agent Eaton, you need to travel to the great state of the United Kingdom, to the country of Wales." She gave me the direct address of a grocer's shop, which was where I was located now. To Tris, she'd said,

"And, Agent Prior, you will accompany him on his journey, and do whatever it takes to capture this villain." This villain, as she put it, was called 'Chester', and he was extremely smart. He was the person I needed to get alive.

"Watch your back." She'd said. "You never know where he could be hiding."

I am watching my back, walking as normal as I can in the crowd, trying to hide the fact that I have a loaded gun in my pants and a pair of handcuffs in my pocket, just for Chester. I arrive at the Outdoor section of the store, and wait by a section of folding chairs, crossing my arms over my chest. Tris' small voice seems to echo in my head:

"You shouldn't have left me. Tobias, are you listening? You shouldn't have! I am just as good as fighter as you are!" I smirk at the thought of her standing in front of me, furious as she can be. I can almost see her, her blue-grey eyes flashing, her blonde hair a halo around her small face. I am about to close my eyes to relish her memory more when a fast blur catches my eye and forces them open. My hand on the place where my gun is, I stand up straight, looking left and right. All I can see are row after row of gardening tools and potting soil. I straighten my back and walk carefully, keeping all of my senses on high alert.

"Who are you?" I ask, keeping my hand on the handle of my gun. I walk to where I feel the person is hiding. "And why are you hiding from me?" After several minutes of me walking around shelves, the store unusually quieter, a voice perks up.

"Are you one of Burnham's lackeys?" I hear a gruff, masculine voice say.

"I could be." I reply, my steps as silent as a mouse's. I round another corner, and I think I spot a shadow. "Who are you?"

"Who cares?" The man says.

"I do." I reply, ducking behind a shelf, the shelf nearest him. I keep my voice quieter, getting out my gun. "Tell me, do you know of a man called Chester?" The man is suddenly quiet, giving me enough time to peek over my shoulder. I see his shadow again.

"I might." He says. "Do you know of a man called Tobias?" I freeze. _How could he possibly know who I am? _

"I'm not sure I do." I reply, trying not to make my voice waver. "Could you describe him to me?"

"Well," the man chuckles, "I don't know much about him myself. But I do know one thing. He and his agency are trying to kidnap me." _So he is Chester!_

"Why?" I ask, sticking my gun back in my pants. "What have you done?" The man laughs out loud this time.

"Too much. Not enough."

"To the town?"

"Nah, to their agency."

"Such as?" I ask. He pauses, so I repeat the question.

"Oh, I might've murdered a couple of her agents, before torturing them, of course." I shudder.

"Why? What have they done?"

"They're always chasing me, because of something I did twenty years ago that they won't leave me alone about. I….I hate people chasing me, you see. I am known to hurt people until I get what I want. I robbed a bank, got placed in jail, escaped...police have hunted me down. They can't catch me. Only agents can, and then I kill them. I killed Agent Burnham's leader, so that's what set 'er off." Chester says. I pause, thinking this through. I am about to say something else when a very familiar sound is made near my ear: the sound of a gun being cocked.


End file.
